


Chat Got Your Tongue?

by Bloodettte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Civilian Jane, F/M, Home schooled Jane, Jane is very proper, Other, Reader has name and appearance, Reader is named Jane Doe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodettte/pseuds/Bloodettte
Summary: "Désolé, miss!" The male lounging on my couch certainly wasn't a familiar thing. He had golden hair that never seemed to have been brushed, and.... Cat ears? I am certainly going to have a lot of explaining to do....





	1. Meet Jane Doe

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I am drowning in inspiration for Miraculous Ladybug, so hear it is.

"New places were always difficult. Leaving your friends, getting used to a new house, finding out who to avoid. All of which done, for most, in between classes. I was particularly accustomed to this. Not only were there no classes to get in my way, but my family scarcely stayed in the same place for longer than a few months. The longest we have stayed anywhere was simply when I was younger, and had gone to public schools. Even then, we had only ever stayed for a year. Never more.  
I had no clue what career allowed my parents the finances to afford such an expensive life-style, and I never needed to know. I just wanted to have friends who understood signs.

It is not that I was born mute, or with anything wrong with my voice, I just preferred keeping it to myself. The most common time that any person should hear my speak, wasn't really speaking at all. It was singing. And as far as anyone has told me, I have a lovely voice. Like a siren, gorgeous enough to lure sailors away. And with my fair looks, many have dubbed me 'Princess'. I would often just smile and nod to the compliments.

But, none of this has to do with what I began to talk about, does it?

Moving itself is a painful process. Boxing everything up, loading the van, driving for hours on end, arriving at the new house, deciding the sleeping arrangements, ordering the takeout. Normal moving things. Abnormal is the fact that by tomorrow, I will be on a plane to Paris, France, arriving in a house that already holds all of my possessions. I suppose I should get some sleep.

Goodnight Diary.  
Signed  
Jane Doe


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an update to some things.

Okay, so, can someone tell me how French schooling works? I need to know for an important chapter that I'm gonna write soon. So, uh, help?


	3. The City of Love? Why Are There Super-villains?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bubbler

I was in the park in front of my school when it happened. Without any rhyme or reason, bubbles began to fly down and engulf people, lifting them into the air. Some clownish boy floated down on one, and stared at me for a bit.

"Hey dudette!! You new here?" I nodded as he began to grin. "Awesome!! The Bubbler's got you covered!!" He said this as he hurled a bubble at me.

I got a gorgeous view of Paris as I flew over the city. Except that the adults kept floating up, and there were all sorts of crying children below.

Me and "Bubbler" ended up in the higher end area that I was living in. As he floated me past my house, I knocked on the bubble and pointed it out to him.

"That your house? Man, you must be rich! And you live right next door to my home-boy, Adrien!" His statement came as I was lowered onto the ground. An attractive blonde came out of the mansion, and everyone cheered. Having no clue what was going on, I stepped back and commenced people watching. I saw a ravenette in red and black... fabric... swing in on, oh dear god, is that? She swung in on a Yo-Yo. What? Why? Before the blondie approached me.

"Hi, I'm Adrien. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" He seemed perfectly decent, so I nodded. "Where are you from?" Pulling out me pen and notebook, I wrote down 'America. North America, I mean'. "Really? That's so cool! I've never met anyone from the Americas! Do you guys have superheroes, too?" I shook my head 'no'. "Really? You guys must be lucky. I gotta go, but maybe I'll see you again?" In response, I wrote down my number, and gave it to him. "You sure? Thanks!" he ran off as the Bubbler guy approached me.

"Hey, dudette! Seems like you've made a new friend! Why didn't you say anything?" I wrote down 'Not one much for talking, sorry.' He nodded, before moving back to the DJ's booth. I watched as a blonde girl went up and insisted something to him that caused a slow song to play. She immediately rushed Adrien, causing the boy to look uncomfortable. Red-riding suit finally did something after that, saying something and throwing her Yo-Yo in the air, causing a disk to drop. She threw that onto the mixer.

Bubbler got made, though I couldn't quite hear what he was saying over the cries of 'Ladybug'. *I guess that's her name?*. I looked her over, and realized she must of been who Adrien was referring to. *But didn't he say herOES? As in plural?* A boy in a black cat suit jumped up besides her. *Ah*

"Looks like no one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler!" I became very lost after that, only for Bubbler to threaten to put me in a bubble with everyone else if I said I didn't want to party with him. My response? 'Sorry, I'm not the partying type.'

Again, might I say what a wonderful view? Because it was. Especially once you passed the top of the Eiffel Tower. That was great. And my parents were right there, too. I waved at them, getting easy smiles in return.It didn't take much longer before ladybugs flew around and freed everyone.

First day in Paris? Check. First time giving a boy my number? Checkamundo. What an eventful day


End file.
